Ichigo the zanpactou lover
by jmanfilms12
Summary: A series of lemon's between Ichigo and the female zanpactou here they are in order 1 Chimpette 2 Haineko 3 Tobiume 4 Suzumebachi 5 Sode 6 Katen


Alright we all know that Ichigo's life isn't what you would call normal I mean he's a shinigami half quicy he fight's monster's that eat soul's and he's able to see spirit's and he has a sword with a spirit and he has a hollow living in side his soul but today was the weirdest day of his life.

As he was laying on his bed Chimpette Renji abarai's zanpactou came over today from the window "What the hell are you doing here shouldn't you be with Renji or that snake kid" he asked but she didn't answer she only looked at him with a seductive smile.

"Suprise" she said as she jumped straight on Ichigo and kissed him smack dab on the lip's Ichigo was shocked by her sudden action's he was also powerless as she held his arm's down and wrapped her leg's around his waist and she began to roll her toung around his lip's as if begging for entry into his mouth.

Ichigo let her tong enter into his mouth as he began to grasp the moment at hand there tongs began to roll with one another as Chimpette ran her finger's through his hair and Ichigo began to move his hand's down to her ass until realization hit him.

He pushed Chimpette off of him and they both began to pant for air Ichigo shock regrow onto his face he looked at the one who had kissed him earlier and said "What the hell was that for" he asked.

Chimpette began to lick her lips "What's wrong Ichigo you didn't like it" she than went up to Ichigo and pressed her breast against his chest "Because i sure did" she said in a seductive tone she also began to let her hand travel down to his crotch making Ichigo jump off of his bed "What's wrong Ichigo" she asked in a fake pout.

Ichigo pointed to her and said "What's wrong is the fact that you're trying to rape me not only that but you're a zanpactou and who ever heard of a shinigami doing it with a zanpactou and beside's your Renji's zanpactou" he paused "I mean what the hell is with you are you in heat or something" he finished

Chimpette grew a solom face "W-w-well y-you see I-ichigo I um" she stammered.

"You what" Ichigo asked confused.

She looked at him with the same solom expression "I-i think i-im in l-love with you Ichi-kun" she said blush appearing on her face.

Ichigo was shocked that Renji's zanpactou had those types of feeling's and looking at her now with the pink blush on he face she was actually really attractive straight from her bubble gum pink hair straight down to lovely mint green fur and lovely grassy green eye's.

He never really aknowegd her at first but now for some reason he felt his chest knot up at the sight of her solem expression the next thing he knew he started to walk up to her once he was close to her he slowly layed on top of her and kissed her much to Chimpette's suprise but she returned the kiss none the less.

They both began to roll their tong's together in a deep passionite kiss as both of them began to run their finger threw eachother's hair.

Once their mouth's seperated a trail of saliva followed coming from there tong's and looked into eachother's eyes breathing heavily from the heat of there kiss "So did that confirm youre fellings for me Chimpette" Ichigo asked.

Chimpette giggled and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck "Actually that kiss intensified them" she then brought her mouth up to his ear and wishpered "I want you inside me Ichi-kun".

Her hot breath on his ear awoke Ichigo's member and it poked Chimpette's nethier region's she gasped in suprise and grew a seductive smile again"Well look's like youre little friend want's to get the glue out of the glue factory" she then flipped him over so she could be on top.

As she still laid on top of him she let her hand travel down into Ichigo's pant and began to stroke his pulsing member she than began to bring the young shinigami into another heated kiss and began grinding her hip's onto his abdomen.

Ichigo on his part wanted to do something that would make Chimpette feel good so he started to suck on her fur covered breast and play around with her entrance with his right hand as she kept on stroking him.

"Ah uh huh I-i-ichigo it feel's so gooood" Chimpette said moaning in pleasure as Ichigo sucked on her breast and played with her lower half.

Ichigo was moaning as much as Chimpette he then screamed in pleasure as his seed spread all over her hand in his pant's and Chimpette screamed in pleasure as her juices sprayed all over Ichigo's hand.

Both of them lay on Ichigo's bed panting heavily from there recent exaculation until Chimpette said "Ichigo take me" she then turned her hip's to Ichigo's direction right beside her to revel a wet spot in her fur and Ichigo knew what she wanted.

"Um Chimpette are you sure about that what if you get pregnant we don't exactly have a condom you know" he stated.

Chimpette grew another seductive smile "I'd love to have youre baby Ichigo so don't worry about it just fuck me" she said with her leg's spreaded out for Ichigo to enter.

Ichigo quickly undid his zipper and positioned his underwear to revel a hard 6 inch boner wich suprised Chimpette he then slowly crawled on top of her and began to slowly enter her wet wall's getting slight moan's of pleasure from Renji's zanpactou.

Ichigo stoped before his entire cock entered her an looked into her eye's "Are you sure about this Chimpette cause once we do this there's no going back' he explained.

Chimpette grew another smirk and wrapped her leg's around Ichigo and forced him into her entrence once all the way in they both groaned in pure pleasure "POUND ME ICHIGO" she screamed and Ichigo opliged.

Ichigo began to pound her slowly at first but he bagan to pick up speed feeling his throbing member hitting her womb they both groaned and moaned in pleasure as there love making was starting to get intense.

"Oh Ichigo I love you,oh yes,It feel's so good" Chimpette said drooling over the pleasure she's feeling.

"Oh yeah you like that?" he asked

"Yes! I love it,ooooh!" she said still drooling

Ichigo continued to pound into her getting deeper she now started to move her hip's along with his hip's. Each thrust made a loud smack his front hit her front. Ichigo was grunting while Chimpette was moaning loudly. Each time acting like rabbit's on mating season as they smacked there pelvesis together Ichigo laid on top of her smashing his lip's with her lip's as he continued pounding into her wet dripping maw of a womanhood she was now his and he was now her's all that mattered right now was in and out how quickly this went from a slow romantic make out section to to fat, crazy fucking.

"Oh Chim...Chimpette...I've had enough...I'm almost there" he panted

"Me to Ichigo...Together Ichigo...Let's cum together" she said to him wraping her leg's around his waist.

Neither could hold it in any longer they both screamed in pleasure that when Ichigo's father came up to Ichigo's room to investgate the room all he found was a note saying "going out with a hot girl" and Isshin smiled with delight and went to bed not far away though at a SEX HOTEL they were a it again.


End file.
